


Cherry blossom bliss

by himesenshi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Sasuke loves his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himesenshi/pseuds/himesenshi
Summary: When Sasuke comes home late one night from a mission, hes exausted and so is Sakura from a long day at the hospital. But that won't stop them from just letting know how much the other means to them through a sleepy conversation.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, sasusasku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Cherry blossom bliss

Exhaustion, pure exhaustion coursing through every inch of him. Sasuke hated feeling so tired after a long mission; perhaps his body wasn’t entirely equipped for such things anymore as it used to be. But he’d be damned if he used age as an excuse for anything, he was still one of the most powerful ninja’s around aside from Naruto. Perhaps his weak limbs and mild headache was also from using his eyes, a familiar feeling from his youth, but not so bad as to go blind again. Sasuke looked at himself in the bathrooms mirror, signs of his stress evident in the dark circles under his eyes. Sasuke sighed, washed his face and brushed his teeth before flicking off the light.

The house was quiet, of course it was late; when he passed by Sarada’s room, the door was cracked open just enough for him to be able to peak inside. There he saw his daughter sleeping and curled up in bed, she was getting older, he wished he could be around so much more like she wanted him to be. But there was so much going on, and he was afraid to put the village in danger if he stuck around too long with people looking for him. Sasuke smiled to himself as he quietly closed the door all the way as he shuffled carefully into his bedroom. Expecting his wife to possibly be working late at the hospital, but no; instead there Sakura was fast asleep over the sheets of their bed. Silly woman, she could catch a cold like this.

Silently, Sasuke undressed; first his cloak that he tossed onto the back of the chair at the desk then stripped down to his boxers before he carefully pulled back the sheets. Careful to not wake Sakura as he pulled their comforter over them, he rolled onto his side and stared at his beautiful wives sleeping form. Her cherry blossom pink hair sprawled out across the pillow and expression soft, he couldn’t help but to just stare fondly as she breathed in and out. Sakura was beautiful and he felt lucky such a strong and caring person like her would fall for someone like him. He’d never take all her love and care for granted ever again, he was lucky.

“Sasuke?” came Sakura’s soft voice. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and felt a little bad if he accidently woke her up.

Sasuke hummed softly in response to his name, then Sakura’s eyes fluttered open. Slowly, blinking once and weary with sleep, then her breathtakingly green eyes looked into his. But that’s not what took his breath away suddenly, no…Sakura smiled so softly at him and reached out to rest her palm on Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke smiled then.

“Im home.” Sasuke whispered softly.

Sakura smiled back at him and moved to curl up against her husband, arm around Sasuke and face nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

“Welcome home, dear.” Sakura whispered back, voice so sweet and reflected how sleepy she was.

Sasuke never thought he could get used to such a thing, being married and being welcomed home with a smile. But he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. He was happier than he ever thought he could be, he inhaled and exhaled softly through his nose and closed his eyes with a content sigh as he draped his arm around Sakura’s waist.

“Sorry if I woke you up.” Sasuke apologized softly, frowning just a little as he reopened his eyes to meet his wife’s loving gaze.

Sakura responded simply by shaking her head and brushing her thumb gently under Sasuke’s eye, probably because she noticed his dark circles; he could never hide anything from her.

“Its okay, don’t worry. Get some sleep, Sasuke.” Sakura spoke so sweetly and it was like music to his ears.

He felt relaxed and happy, more so when he felt Sakura brush back his dark hair that covered his rinnegan eye. Sasuke just laid there stiff and confused until Sakura leaned in and kissed his tired dark bruise under eye, letting himself relax under the gentle touch of her lips against his skin.

“I missed you, Sakura.” Sasuke spoke suddenly, letting the moment overtake him and to be honest with what he had been feeling.

Then Sasuke let himself be overcome with confidence as he gently took Sakura’s hand, pulling it away from his face and to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to all of her fingers knuckles, because one kiss just wasn’t enough. And when Sasuke looked up to Sakura’s face, he was greeted with the cutest expression on her face. His wife’s cheeks flushed red and she was smiling so adorably that his heart pounded in his chest.

“Sasuke…” Sakura breathed out his name with a sigh, her bottom lip quivering a little like she was going to cry.

Part of Sasuke felt worried maybe if the affection he was sometimes too shy to express wasn’t a good idea. But then he was rewarded when Sakura firmly pressed her lips to his.

“I missed you too.” Sakura breathed out through kisses. “Im glad you’re home, now please get some rest.”

Sasuke hummed, smiling just a little against his wife’s lips, he can taste the faint mint left behind from her toothpaste and just that alone was comforting to him. He was tired, but even with his eyes closed-his mind wouldn’t shut off from all his thoughts and worries from his mission. If it weren’t so late, he’d be with Naruto to share his discoveries, but he was at home with his family instead of being late in the office. His information can wait. A sigh escaped through his nose, and as if Sakura could read his mind or sense his stress, Sasuke felt the gentle touch of her finger brushing along his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, blinking once and noticed the worried look on Sakura’s face. He didn’t like it when she looked at him like that.

“You look like you need more rest than I do.” Sasuke whispered.

Sakura pouted at him, and he couldn’t lie to himself; it was a kind of cute pout.

“Do I look that bad?” Sakura asked in such a soft and tender voice.

It made Sasuke’s heart hurt in a good way, he smiled weakly and shook his head.

“No, you’re beautiful Sakura.” Sasuke whispered back.

_Like always,_ he wanted to add but restrained himself. Sakura looked much more awake, her emerald green eyes wide and sparkling at her husband. In the faint light of the moonlight shining through curtains, Sasuke could even make out a blush on his wife’s cheeks, she was breathtakingly cute when his affections gave him the gift of Saku _r_ a flustered.

“S-sasuke…” Sakura stuttered out his name before hugging him tight, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “Geez, you’re gonna give me a heart attack when you say things like that.”

“Sorry.” Sasuke apologized through a giggle and wrapped his arm around Sakura’s waist to hug her close to him. He was blushing a little too he thinks, he could feel the warmth lingering on his cheeks. “But I mean it, you’ve always been so beautiful.”

Like freshly bloomed cherry blossoms in the spring, those pink petals always made Sasuke think of Sakura. When he was away for a long time, such things kept his heart warm and mind at ease. Sakura was on his mind a lot to give him motivation on his missions, a kind wife waiting for him at him; with their daughter, everyday was just another day closer to when he could go home and see his two favorite people.

At his comment, Sakura lifted her head and looked right at Sasuke; green eyes meeting his mismatched eyes before they just smiled at each other. Then wordlessly, they both leaned into kiss; it was chaste and quick, but just enough to express their love for the other. No one has ever made him feel the way Sakura made him feel, he felt so loved and happy. Happiness he once got from his family before he lost them, love he wanted to feel again one day, love he never thought he’d actually have again. But yet, here he was, with a strong woman that never gave up on him no matter how much he pushed away. Sasuke was thankful because now he loved Sakura so much, and he loved their daughter that was proof of their love.

“Im taking the day off tomorrow.” Sakura said suddenly as she pulled back to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden statement.

“Why’s that?” Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura hummed and smiled at him before leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“When you’re done reporting to Naruto, I want to have some family time. Sarada has been looking forward to you coming home.” Sakura explained.

Without even second thought, Sasuke nodded. He never would say no when the chance arises, he wanted to spend whatever time he could with his daughter when he missed so many other chances when she was still little. Part of him still felt guilty and he wanted to make up for it.

“Okay.” Sasuke said simply. “We’ll do whatever Sarada wants to do tomorrow.”

“Sounds so nice, im looking forward to it.” Sakura hummed so sweetly and curled herself against her husband.

He was looking forward to it too, but first things first; sleep. He felt so weak and he could tell from the yawns Sakura was trying to suppress that she was exhausted from spending so much time at the hospital.

“Me too.” He whispered as he leaned down to press a kiss to his wife’s forehead, right on the diamond shaped mark; the sign of all her strength and hard work from over the years. 

Sasuke closed his eyes then, body feeling weak and relaxed and free from any tension. Taking in the comforting scent of Sakura’s floral scented shampoo and willed himself into a dreamy state. 

“Goodnight, Sakura.” Sasuke whispered sweetly and let his hand trace gentle and comforting circles along her back.

Sakura responded by hugging Sasuke close to her, like she was afraid that if she woke up then he’d suddenly be gone. But Sasuke wasn’t going anywhere, but he still let her hold onto him tightly.

“Goodnight, Sasuke.” Sakura whispered back to him cutely and through a yawn.

Comforting and peaceful silence fell among the Uchiha household, what once was just a mother and daughter now included a father that would do anything for his wife and daughter. Even if that meant being away weeks or months at a time, but that’s because that just shows how much he cares about the family he now has again. He’d do absolutely anything to keep the peace in their home and village, a village he was once against because of past darkness that he no longer held a grudge with. Because now that didn’t matter, he made peace with the demons in his heart-and he has two people in his life he held dearly and swore to protect no matter what. That’s just who Sasuke Uchiha was, no one loved stronger than him, he has bonds once more and his determination to keep them close and safe was how he proved his love for Sakura and Sarada.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Sasusaku, but they've always been a major comfort ship of mine so I wrote this short and fluffy fic just for them! Im weak to such a loving sasuke who loves his family.


End file.
